Eternum
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Se dice que cuando uno está por morir, los mejores recuerdos de su vida pasan frente a sus ojos. La noche en que James y Lily murieron, y sus más queridos recuerdos. (Capítulo segundo y último) *TERMINADO*
1. James

ETERNUM.

**Capítulo 1: James.**

Caminaba ansiosamente de un lado a otro de la sala. De vez en cuando se acercaba a las ventanas, tratando de penetrar la inmensa oscuridad en que se sumergía la casa con su mirada. Casi deseaba que hubiera ruido. Cualquier cosa que no fuera la estrenduosa calma que reinaba. Esa tranquilidad sólo lograba aumentar sus preocupaciones.

Algo alejada de él había una mujer. Su largo cabello rojizo estaba sujeto en  cola de caballo, sus ojos verdes reflejaban el miedo y la preocupación que sentía. En sus brazos, de no más de un año, había un bebé dormido.

Quien pudiera ser un bebé nuevamente y dormir sin preocupaciones.

El hombre se acercó a la mujer  cayó a sus rodillas. Levantó una mano suavemente y acaricio la mejilla del bebé. El pequeño, ignorando los miedos que inundaban a sus padres, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante la caricia. Su madre sonrió tristemente, con lágrimas inundando sus ojos verdes. Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro, que sonaba más a un sollozo.

El presentimiento de Lily..... tenía que ser uno falso. 

Esa premonición.... no podía ser verdadera.... Simplemente no podía...

La mujer puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su esposo, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, apoyándose ligeramente en el sillón. Él tomó la mano con cuidado, recargando su agotado rostro en la suave piel de la mano de su esposa. Entonces ella rompió el silencio, tratando de que su voz sonara, si no se podía alegre, al menos confiada.

- James, tranquilo. No creo que Peter... es decir..... él no...

No encontró ninguna manera de terminar la frase. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si ella tampoco estaba segura? Más que nada quisiera estarlo, pero era imposible. Al parecer, James pensaba lo mismo.

- No lo sé Lily. Si nuestro guardián secreto hubiese sido Sirius, no tendría dudas. Pero siendo Peter...

- Es uno de tus amigos. Se conocen desde los once años.

- Si, pero es un amigo que nunca arriesgó su vida por nadie. Mientras que Remus y Sirius lo hicieron miles de veces.

Una tormenta empezó súbitamente, el agua golpeando con furia los cristales de la casa. Los truenos empezaron a resonar en la noche, demasiado cerca de su localización. Un terrible sentimiento empezó a llenarlos.

James se levantó con la varita en alto, y lentamente se acercó a la ventana, con Lily a sus espaldas. El viento rugía salvajemente contra los árboles, y al pasar entre sus ramas parecía despertar a los más terribles espectros, sus sollozos uniéndose al llanto general de la noche. Observó fijamente en la oscuridad, tratando de descubrir algo anormal.

No había nada.

De repente, parpadeó. Las sombras se habían acercado.

- Lily...- susurró muy suavemente, procurando recordar todos los hechizos de ataque que sabía. De reojo vio que Lily también tenía en alto su varita.

Un relámpago iluminó la noche.

James sintió su corazón detenerse cuando pudo distinguir un temible rostro entre las sombras.

No....

Maldito Pettigrew... por su culpa, durante unos momentos había desconfiado de Remus.... y lo peor es que no tendría forma alguna de disculparse.

Se volteó hacia donde estaba su esposa, asustándola por lo pálido de su aspecto, y la expresión de terror e sus ojos avellana.

- ¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se volvió hacia la puerta.

- Lockardo.

Y la puerta quedó cerrada, tras una capa de aparente metal. Repitió el mismo hechizo con las ventanas, que quedaron cubiertas con gruesas capas de metal. Se volteó para encontrarse con Lily, aun en su lugar, con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se acercó hacia ella y la tomó suavemente de los hombros, su corazón haciéndose pedazos mientras la veía sollozar.

No quería.... no podía verla llorar. Su valor y la poca determinación que aun tenía podía desaparecer si la veía llorar.

- Lily, vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Pe... pero James...

- ¡Pero nada!

Tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos, y suavemente alzó su rostro, para que pudiera verlo a los ojos.

Odiaba el terror y la tristeza que emanaban sus ojos verdes. Odiaba sentir que no podía hacer nada para proteger a su familia. A las personas que tanto amaba. Trató de sonreírle, aunque fuera para darle un último recuerdo hermoso.

- Lily, tienes que irte ahora. Si algo les pasa a ti o a Harry, nunca me lo perdonaré.

- James...

No... no me abraces....

Lily se lanzó a sus brazos, y escondió su rostro en la camisa de él, sollozando. Harry, tal vez sintiendo el miedo de su madre también empezó a llorar. James buscó dentro de él el valor que siempre le habían dicho que tenía, separó de él a Lily y se fundió en sus labios, tratando de darle todo el amor que sentía. Luego, se agachó y besó suavemente la frente de Harry.

Su acción cumplió con su cometido, ya que calmó a los dos. Lily se acercó a él nuevamente y lo volvió a abrazar, pero ahora, a diferencia del anterior abrazo, era a maneara de despedida, y fue James ahora el que tuvo que hacer acopio a todas sus fuerzas para no enterrarse profundamente en ese abrazo.

- Te amo James- dijo en un sollozos Lily. James la separó y besó su frente suavemente, rezando APRA poder soportar las lágrimas hasta que su esposa y su hijo estuviera a salvo.

- Y yo a ti Lily. Ahora vete. Ve por la puerta trasera y no te detengas por nada.

Ella se separó. Lo miro por unos breves momentos, como tratando de grabarse su imagen en la memoria, y luego se alejó corriendo hacia la cocina. Cuando James la vio irse, también se fue con ellos su corazón..... Su familia. Rezaba a cualquier dios que estuviera cerca para que los protegiera.

Se preparó para cuando el hechizo se rompiera, listo para atacar, cuando un grito ahogado surgió de la cocina. Luego pudo escuchar el mismo hechizo que él había pronunciado. A los pocos segundos volvió Lily, más pálida que antes.

- ¿Lily? ¿¿Qué pasa??

- A-afuera... ¡estamos rodeados de dementores!

- ¿De-dementores?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer James?

- ¿Recuerdas como usar el _Expecto Patronus_?

- S-si... pero no creo tener un pensamiento alegre en estos momentos.- Dijo Lily, su voz riendo ante la ironía. Aunque no era un momento para reír. O tal vez era el miedo que estaba llevándose su cordura.

- Ve a la puerta alta, y piensa.... cuando nos hicimos amigos. O... cuando nos casamos..... piensa..... cuando supimos que iba a nacer Harry. Cuando lo viste por primera vez. No pienses en esto...

No pienses en esta despedida.....

-"James....

- Haré lo posible para darles tiempo a que lleguen refuerzos. Lo prometo.

Se dio cuenta que Lily iba a decirle que pelearan juntos, cuando escucharon golpes en las puertas y en las ventanas. Alguien... o algo estaba tratando de entrar.

- ¡¡¡VETE LILY!!!

Tal vez el terror logró que ella subiera inmediatamente las escaleras, corriendo y sin tropezarse. James la observó subir, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla. 

Acababa de recordar la primera vez que había visto a Lily.... con sus trenzas pelirrojas muy apretadas, pecas cubriendo ligeramente el puente de su nariz y sus ojos verdes furiosos.

- Te amo Lily.

Un gran estallido sonó a su alrededor, mientras las resistencias de las puertas y las ventanas era hecha añicos. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, algo líquido tibio y pegajoso estaba corriendo por su sien. Entonces, frente a él, lo encontró. El mago más malvado de todo el mundo. Su capa negra inmóvil, sin una pizca de polvo Su boca elevada en una sonrisa que de no ser por las circunstancias, pudo haber considerado amable. Sus ojos oscuros llenos de maldad e ironía.

- Querido James –dijo con su horrible voz calmada, como si estuviera sólo en una reunión social, y no apunto de matarlo- cuanto tiempo.

- Voldermort, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué pasa con la hospitalidad, James? Me decepcionan tus modales. Tanto tiempo sin vernos, y te comportas así. ¿Por qué no invitas a la linda Lily y...?

- ¡No metas a Lily en esto!

- Qué carácter James. Te recuerdo que ella ya está metida. Y además, vengo a ofrecerte un trato.

James lo vio sospechosamente, su varita aun levantada. Voldermort entró, con dos o tres dementores a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué trato?

- A pesar de la traición de Lily, podría perdonarlos, si tu y ella se unen a mi ejército. Claro que no puedo decir lo mismo sobre tu hijo. ¿Se llama Harry no? Ya que él es el último descendiente de Gryffindor. Pero tu y Lily pueden salvarse.

James no tuvo que pensarlo ni dos segundos. Levemente le llegaba el sonido de la voz de Lily haciendo el patronus.

- Prefiero morir.

- Curioso que digas eso James.-Voldermort levantó su mano y la sostuvo frente a él, mientras los dementores hacían un horrible sonido.- Es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

En esos momentos, James empezó a sentir como cada hueso de su cuerpo empezaba a romperse, muy poco a poco, pero no por eso menos doloroso. Voldermort probablemente quería verlo suplicarle. James se mordió la lengua mientras caía al suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar.

Vamos Potter. No le des el placer de oírte gritar.

Un frío intenso empezó a llenarlo. Sabía que los dementores se estaban alimentado de él. Tenía que ser fuerte... tenía que serlo...

¡Piensa alegre Potter! ¡Piensa en tus amigos! ¡En tu familia! ¡En Harry! En Lily…. 

~*~*~*~*~

Flash. Una preciosa pelirroja de once años, con pecas en la nariz y ojos verdes. Él y la niña se habían odiado mutuamente desde el principio. Orgullosa y tierna al mismo tiempo, siempre la admiró, aunque se negó a reconocerlo por años.

Flash. Un niño, también de once años, con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, con un gran sentido del humor. Ese niño se había vuelto su mejor amigo. Leal y valiente, siempre podía confiar en él.

Flash. Otro niño, de cabello castaño claro y apariencia frágil. Inteligente pero tímido. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos cuando ese niño los protegió a Sirius y a él de un castigo.

~*~*~*~*~

- Expecto..... patro...nus....

~*~*~*~*~

_- Pues para que lo sepas Potter, no te ayude porque me agrades –dijo muy seria la pelirroja de ahora doce años, abrazando fuertemente unos libros contra su pecho, mientras alzaba el rostro arrogantemente- lo hice porque pudieron habernos matado. O peor aun, expulsado._

_- Tienes que arreglar tus prioridades Evans. - Dijo sorprendido Sirius, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada._

_- Lily... sé que fue mi culpa, pero..._

_- No te preocupes Remus. Tu única culpa en esto es llevarte bien con Potter y Black. No le diré a nadie sobre tu secreto.-  Luego de decir esto, Lily se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. James estaba sonriendo._

_- De cualquier forma, ¡muchas gracias Evans!_

~*~*~*~*~

- Ríndete Potter.

~*~*~*~*~

_Al dar la vuelta, por las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con Lily llorando en las escaleras. Se sintió apenado, pues en cierta manera... no, de cualquiera manera, él había provocado esas lágrimas._

_- Eh.... ¿Evans?_

_- Déjame en paz Potter._

_- Siento lo que dije... en verdad... yo..._

_- Tal vez sea una insufrible, pero... ¡Tengo que serlo!_

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- Es muy duro para mis padres pagarme esta escuela y sin embargo, lo hacen. Tengo que ser la mejor... tengo que...- nuevamente sus hombros empezaron a temblar, mientras ella se inclinaba un poco hacia delante y sus sollozos inundaban la callada escalera. James se sentó a su lado y con cuidado puso una mano en su hombro._

_- Lo siento mucho Lily. Debería de tener más cuidado con mi bocota. No eres insufrible..... es sólo que... no me he dado el tiempo de conocerte. – La vio fijamente y esta vez ella también correspondió la mirada. Por primera vez en tres  años, James se fijó en los ojos verde esmeralda que destacaban aun más con su cabello rojizo. Sintió sus mejillas calientes, así que debía de estarse sonrojando. – Pero en verdad me gustaría hacerlo. Es decir, conocerte mejor._

_- James... –  y luego, Lily se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando. James, muy sonrojado, sólo acertó a acariciar suavemente su espalda, tratando de calmarla._

~*~*~*~*~

- Solo haces las cosas más difíciles para ti James. Deja de pelear, y morirás en cuestión de segundos.

- Ex...expecto.....pa-pa.....tronus....

~*~*~*~*~

_- ¿Un idiota? ¿Por qué soy un idiota Lily? ¿Porque invite a Lorraine al baile?_

_James corrió tras de ella, con su túnica roja de quidditch embarrada de lodo. Finalmente consiguió atraparla del brazo y logró que la chica de catorce años se detuviera. La volteó suavemente, para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Esto lo lleno de un sentimiento indefinido..... y con ganas de golpearse si él había provocado ese llanto._

_- ¡Si, en parte por eso eres un idiota!_

_- ¿Cuál es la otra parte?_

_- Olvídalo Potter. Nunca lo entenderías. Mejor déjame en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer._

_- Pero Lily... ¿y la celebración?_

_- Ve con Lorraine. Te debe de estar esperando._

_- Pe..... pe-pero..._

_- Buenas noches Potter._

_Y salió corriendo sin que pudiera detenerla. Se quedó ahí, solo, y a pesar de haber ganado el partido, inexplicablemente triste_.

~*~*~*~*~

- Pelear no te servirá de nada. Ríndete.

- ¡Expecto...!

Podía sentir cada célula de su cuerpo, cada fibra separándose, siendo cada vez más y más doloroso.

Ten valor Potter....... Lily.......

~*~*~*~*~

_Se acercó lentamente por la puerta, y vio por reojo. Cerca al sauce boxeador estaba ella. Por la manera en que sus hombros temblaban, parecía que estaba llorando. Desde el año pasado no soportaba verla llorar. Se empezó a acercar, cuando alguien le ganó... Remus._

_Cerró su puño fuertemente cuando vio a Remus abrazarla, y lo apretó aun más cuando vio a Lily esconder su precioso rostro en el hombro de él._

_¿Quién se creía Remus para abrazar a SU Lily?_

_¡Alto!_

_¿¿¿De donde había salido ese pensamiento???_

_Remus era su amigo... Lily era su amiga... debería de estar feliz si... es decir, si es que ellos eran..... es decir, ¿qué le importaba a él si ellos dos...?_

_Pero le importaba. Esa era la verdad. La única verdad que valía algo._

_Se fue rápidamente de ahí hacia la sala común, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, ignorando a todos. Hasta a Sirius. Finalmente, todos se fueron hacia sus dormitorios, y quedó sólo él._

_- Gracias por todo Lunático._

_- No hay de que Evans. Ahora ve a descansar. Y piensa en lo que te dije._

_James se volteó ligeramente para poderlos ver, y vio que nuevamente se estaban abrazando. Sintió la furia volver a él, pero espero hasta que Lily se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Luego, vio a Remus sentarse en un sillón cercano. Remus se puso algo nervioso, pero fingió perfectamente._

_- Hola Cornamenta. ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?_

_- ....._

_- ¿Cornamenta?¿James?_

_- Nada que te importe Remus._

_- ¡Qué carácter! Recuerda James. Somos amigos. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, será un placer._

_- Bueno. Si tanto te interesa, te lo diré –Se levantó rápidamente y lo atrapó por el cuello- quiero saber... ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo con Lily? ¿quién te crees para abrazarla?_

_- Bueno Potter... ya que preguntas tan amablemente.... _

_Remus lo tiró al suelo y James pudo ver la furia reflejada en los ojos castaños de Remus._

_- Me creo su amigo. Un amigo lo suficientemente bueno para que cuando la veo llorar, tratar de consolarla. La estaba consolando porque la encontré llorando... otra vez. Me siento como un idiota porque ella me gusta, porque se que no tengo la más remota posibilidad. Así me siento._

_- ¿A que te refieres Lupin?_

_- Me refiero, Potter, a que eres un soberano idiota. Un pelmazo de primera. No te das cuenta de que eres el único en todo Hogwarts con la suerte de... si abrieras un poco, sólo un poco los ojos..._

_Luego, Remus se levantó y se sentó en un sillón, viendo nuevamente al fuego. James también se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se sentó en otro sillón, viendo fijamente hacia las llamas._

_- Así que te gusta Lily, ¿no?_

_- Gustaba._

_- Pero... creí que... habías dicho que..._

_- Ciertamente, para ser alguien tan listo, puedes ser muy tonto James._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- No voy a interponerme entre mi mejor amiga y uno de mis mejores amigos –se levantó del sillón y estiró la mano hacia James. Él la estrechó y ambos se sonrieron.- pero... no puedo decir que los demás no van a hacerlo, así que, apúrate, ¿de acuerdo Cornamenta?_

_- Claro Lunático._

~*~*~*~*~

- Ríndete. Únete a mi ejército. Puedes ahorrarte todo esto.

- Nun....ca...

~*~*~*~*~

_La observó largamente, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada varias veces. Estaba ahí, platicando con sus amigas, siendo la chica más hermosa de todas, sin darse cuenta. Su largo cabello rojizo estaba elevado en un moño. Un precioso vestido verde de un tono similar al de sus ojos adornaba su figura. Su cuerpo no parecía el de una chica de dieciséis años._

_Se acercó a ella, ignorando las demás voces y a las demás personas. Estaba como un trance._

_Ella de repente lo vio, uniéndose al hechizo que lo embriagaba, y a penas disculpándose, empezó a caminar hacia él._

_Los dos se encontraron a orilla de la pista, y sin palabras se tomaron de la mano, dirigiéndose al centro de la pista de baile. Suavemente empezaron a bailar, al ritmo de una melodía que al parecer sólo ellos escuchaban. Bailaban como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces. James pudo sentir perfectamente el aroma de flores de su cabello, la tersidad de su piel..._

_Levantó el rostro de Lily suavemente, y sintió como se sumergía en sus ojos esmeralda._

_- Lily... ¿qué sientes por Remus? –  dijo en un susurro, sólo para que ella lo escuchara._

_- Es mi amigo... él no... es decir... tu..... yo..... – era adorable observar la manera en que se sonrojaba. Más aun sabiendo que era por él._

_James la interrumpió, inclinándose hasta que sus labios se encontraron. James dejó de pensar en el momento en que profundizó el beso, dejándose llevar por Lily y su olor a flores frescas. Luego se separaron y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Silencio que él rompió._

_- Te quiero Lily._

~*~*~*~*~

- No ganarás nada luchando. Mejor rendirte. Todavía  puedo salvarte... si aceptas mis condiciones

- No quie..ro..... Ex...to.... pa...nus......

~*~*~*~*~

_- Y en los últimos minutos del juego, les recuerdo a todos y en especial a todas las admiradoras –tanto mías como de Potter- que este es el último juego de James Potter como buscador, y de su servidor, Sirius Black, como narrador. Fue un tremendo placer para mi..._

_- Black, ¿le molestaría seguir comentando el juego?_

_- Claro que no profesora. __Gryffindor contra Slytherin. __El juego por la copa. Hasta ahora, ambas casas van empatadas en puntaje, aunque Gryffindor lleva una clara ventaja. Depende de cuál de los dos equipos atrape el snitch dorado. Aunque es obvio que los valientes y leales leones tienen ventaja sobre las asquero....._

_- Black. No lo repetiré nuevamente._

_- Perdone profesora. Sólo relataba las cosas como son. Ahora..... la quaffle va a Gryffindor. Weasley pasa a Johnson. Wood desvía una bludger que iba dirigida a Jonson. Amy Wood, una de las mejores golpeadoras de la historia de Gryffindor.  Serve trata de quitársela. Jonson pasa a March que pasa a Weasley que se enfrentará contra el guardián, Goyle. Bastante bueno pero bastante tonto._

_- ¡BLACK!_

_- ¡Es la verdad profesora! Pero... volviendo al juego Weasley contra Goyle.. y.... ¡¡¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!!! Esto marca 100 a 50, favor Gryffindor. Ahora, sólo hace falta que él mejor buscador que ha visto Hogwarts capture la escurridiza snitch. Es obvio que Malfoy no es rival para Potter._

_- ¡¡Black, por última vez te lo advierto!!. ¡Si no puedes hacer comentarios neutrales....!_

_- Ya, ya profesora McGonagall. Sólo digo la verdad..... pero..... Potter empieza a moverse.... Lleva una maravillosa Nimbus, la serie recién sacada este año, escogida como la mejor escoba por El Mundo de las Escobas. (No profesora, no me pagan por darle publicidad a la Nimbus, pero es importante para el espectador saber.... de acuerdo profesora). De repente... ¡Potter ve la snitch! ¡Se lanza a buscarla! ¡Va en picada, evadiendo magistralmente las bludgers, con Malfoy a sus espaldas! Se estira, quita las manos del mango de la escoba, Malfoy se acerca peligrosamente, y....... ¡¡¡LA ATRAPÓ!!! ¡¡¡¡POTTER CAPTURO LA SNITCH!!!! ¡¡¡¡JUEGO PARA GRYFFINDOR!!!! ¡LA COPA PARA LOS LEONES!._

_¡Y miren eso! Potter, en lugar de descender con su equipo para ir con Dumbledore, vuelve a acelerar.... no entiendo que pasa... se dirige hacia la multitud, esquiva a la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flitwick tiene que agacharse –cosa que no le toma mucho trabajo- y.... se dirige hacia una pelirroja... ¡no es sólo una pelirroja! ¡Es una de las dos chicas más preciosas de Hogwarts! –la otra chica es mi novia, por supuesto- Y..... Potter toma a su novia y a una de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts, Lily Evans en sus brazos y.... _

_¡¡WHOA JAMES!! ¡¡Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE ERAS TÍMIDO!! ¡¡EN FRENTE DE TODA LA ESCUELA TE PONES A BESAR A TU NOVIA!! ¡¡¡Y EN MEDIO DEL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH!!! ¡¡¡Y VOLANDO!!! ¡NO CABE DUDA QUE TE GUSTA HACER LAS COSAS BIEN! _

_Lo siento mucho por ti Snapy, pero, te ganaron magistralmente._

_No cabe duda, brujos, brujas, duendes, fantasmas y demás seres presentes. El amor vuelve loco a las personas....._

_Oye, Lunático, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa para que uno empiece a ahogarse por falta de oxígeno?"_

~*~*~*~*~

Dame fuerzas.... si tengo que morir, que así sea..... pero que le de tiempo a Sirius para que venga y se lleve a Lily.... no dejes que mi esposa y mi hijo mueran.....

~*~*~*~*~

_James observó el fuego sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Ahora de veinte años, no tenía motivos para estar triste._

_Tenía un puesto privilegiado en el ministerio de magia. Era bastante reconocido en Hogwarts. Tenía bastante dinero ahorrado en Gringotts. Tenía todo lo que podía pedir. Sólo le faltaba algo... Lily._

_Hacía un año, ella se había ido. Y ahora..... le habían llegado rumores de que era parte de los mortifagos. _

_Pero eso..... eso no podía ser cierto. Lily tenía sangre muggle. Y ella era la chica más dulce y tierna y buena de todo el mundo. Tanto mágico como no mágico. No podía ser que ella, entre todas las personas, fuese la que se pasara al lado oscuro._

_La lluvia no ayudaba para mejorar su estado melancólico. _

_Por todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts..... extrañaba demasiado a Lily._

_Entonces, alguien toco la puerta. Se dirigió casi sin ganas a abrirla. Seguramente serían Sirius y Remus, que insistían en que saliera de su encierro. _

_- ¿Qué pasa....? ¡Lily!_

_Abrió mucho los ojos. Ahí, frente a él, con la túnica empapada y el cabello revuelto estaba Lily. Por la mirada de su rostro se daba cuenta que estaba triste, y que había estado llorando._

_- ¿Lily? ¿¿Qué pasa?? Entra por favor. Te debes de estar congelando._

_La sentó frente al fuego. Secó suavemente su cabello con una toalla, mientras Lily seguía viendo hacia el fuego. Luego se quedó sentado junto a ella, esperando que hablara. _

_Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. Sobre los rumores, sobre si era verdad que estaba con los mortifagos. Se levantó de su sillón y cayó de rodillas junto a ella._

_- Lily, ¿qué pasa?_

_- James..... yo...._

_Lily empezó a llorar. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y sus sollozos inundaron la sala de estar. James no soportaba verla llorar. De entre todas las cosas, lo que menos soportaba era ver sus lágrimas. Rápidamente la abrazó. Suavemente, murmurando una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien. No sabía que más podía hacer. _

_Terminaron en el suelo. Lily estaba sentada en sus piernas, aun llorando, pero ahora sin sollozar. Sólo con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de James. Él tenía su cabeza recargada suavemente en la de ella, meciéndose suavemente, ya sin murmurar palabras de aliento._

_- Me engaño._

_- ¿Qué? – sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Lily, volteó a verla suavemente._

_- Yo..... yo creí que..... él me dijo que quería unir al mundo muggle con el mundo mágico..... que quería mi ayuda..... dijo que se llamaba Tom. Por eso me fui..... creí que era verdad. En verdad creí que era cierto. Pero..._

_- ¿Qué pasó Lily?_

_- Lo.... lo vi matar a una niña. Era una niña. No era una amenaza. Era de sangre muggle. La niña..... tenía tanto miedo.... me miro con sus ojos grises llenos de temor. Era... ¡era como verme a mi! ¡Y Tom la mato!_

_- ¿Quién es ese Tom?_

_- "Voldermort."_

_James se quedó en silencio, reflexionando en esto. Si en verdad había sido engañada, no la juzgarían. No tendría que ir a Azkaban. E incluso podría decirles lo que sabía del movimiento de Voldermort, para evitar problemas. Suspiro suavemente al darse cuenta que no tendría que pelear contra ella._

_- No te preocupes Lily. Todo estará bien._

_- Me mandaran a Azkaban..... y tendrán razón. Tu debes de odiarme..... me fui sin decirte nada..... _

_- Lily, desde hace mucho no te odio. Tal vez nunca te odie. Y ciertamente no ahora._

_Entonces, Lily se separó de él, viendo fijamente en sus ojos. James se preguntó  que podría estar viendo tan fijamente. Sólo podría ver lo mucho que la adoraba. Era la única verdad. Sonrió tristemente mientras correspondía la mirada, hundiéndose nuevamente en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes. Súbitamente, Lily sonrió._

_- También te amo James._

_Y entonces, lo besó. Y fue esa noche de tormenta, iluminados sólo con la luz del fuego, que sus almas se volvieron una._

~*~*~*~*~

_Paseaba nerviosamente de un lado para otro, fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo. Los doctores lo miraban con compasión, y sus amigos lo veían exasperados. ¡Cualquiera que viera a Sirius Black en esos momentos, pensaría que él era el futuro padre!_

_Remus estaba tomando de la mano a su novia Andrea. Los dos estaban bastante nerviosos, pero trataban de no mostrarlo. Peter no había podido estar. Su madre estaba enferma. O al menos eso había dicho. Y James sólo miraba fijamente a la puerta. Cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba soportando tranquilamente.... ¿no es verdad?_

_  
¡¡¡No!!!_

_La verdad es que estaba bastante nervioso. Más cuando al parecer habían habido un par de complicaciones. Pero todo debía estar bien. Era Lily de la que estaba hablando. Iba a estar bien. Sólo conocía a alguien que podía salir de cada uno de los problemas en los que se metía. Y ese era él. Estaría bien._

_- Canuto, quieres, por el amor del cielo, ¡quedarte quieto!. Si sigues paseando así vas a abrirle un hoyo al suelo. –Dijo Remus, viendo cansadamente a Sirius. Su voz calmada. Pero una mirada a las ojeras que empezaban a notarse bajo sus ojos notaba lo nervioso que él mismo estaba._

_- ¡Estamos hablando de mi ahijado! ¿¿¿Qué si sale un Slytherin???_

_- ¡Hey! Sirius, te recuerdo que estamos hablando del hermano de mi futuro ahijado. No digas cosas tan feas del pobre. ¡Aun no nace y ya estas pensando lo peor para él!- Dijo Andrea, mitad en broma, mitad en serio. Pero una mirada a la revista que estaba en sus piernas mostraba lo nerviosa que estaba. La revista estaba completamente arrugada. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, y sus ojos azules bastante nerviosos, viajando de James, a la sala donde estaba Lily._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Trataré de calmarme. Cornamenta, ¿cómo es que tu no estás nervioso?- dijo finalmente, sentándose junto a un lado de James. _

_Él lo vio de reojo, y volvió a ver hacia las puertas de la sala de partos._

_- ¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? Dijo entre dientes apretados. Las manos convertidas en garras, sosteniéndose fuertemente a la tela del sillón donde estaba._

_- Pero... estás tan tranquilo..... –_

_- Canuto. Estoy p-e-t-r-i-f-i-c-a-d-o. No podría moverme aunque me pagaran 100 galeones._

_- ¿No? ¡100 galeones por que te levantes!_

_- Canuto –dijo Remus– no encuentro gracioso que te burles así del pobre Cornamenta._

_- Eso es, Lunático, porque tu novia está aquí, y si lo encontrarás gracioso, te diría que no lo es._

_- Vaya Black. En eso tienes razón. –dijo Andrea, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Remus, en manera juguetona. Él rió suavemente, y la abrazó. _

_- Y tu, Sirius, tienes esa libertad porque Danny está en Francia en estos momentos. Si tu prometida estuviera aquí, otra cosa serías.- dijo Remus, sonriendo cuando Sirius se sonrojó levemente, ante la mención del nombre de su futura esposa. James se rió suavemente, la pelea suavemente rompiendo su nerviosismo._

_Entonces, se escuchó un grito extremadamente fuerte de Lily, seguido por un llanto de bebé. James se levantó rápidamente, al igual que los demás. Luego de unos minutos de espera, salió el doctor, con un bulto azul en sus brazos, y una gran sonrisa._

_- ¡¡¡¡SI SEÑOR!!!! ¡¡¡¡ES UN NIÑO!!!! –gritó Sirius brincando. Remus, demasiado ocupado besando a Andrea, no lo regañó por esa vez. _

_El doctor se acercó a James, y le dio al bebé._

_- Felicidades Sr. Potter. Tiene un saludable varón. Su esposa esta bien. Ahora un colega está terminando de examinarla, pero luego de ver al bebé pidió que lo trajera para que usted lo conociera._

_- Gracias doctor._

_El doctor volvió a entrar a la sala, y James bajó la vista a su hijo, para descubrir que él también lo estaba viendo. Sonrío tiernamente, mientras caía en un sillón, probablemente demasiado fuerte para aun recién nacido. Todavía no se le veía el color de cabello. Tenía una pelusa oscura y desordenada, y los ojos de un tono gris verdoso. _

_Pero era suyo._

_De Lily y de él._

_- Sr. Potter, puede ir a ver a su esposa. Ya la pasamos a su cuarto._

_James entró con el bebé, viendo a Lily, agotada contra las almohadas. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, y dejó al bebé en sus brazos. Ella miró al bebé dulcemente y le sonrió a James. Se besaron por unos momentos, antes de que entraran cargados de regalos Andrea, Remus y Sirius. Llevaban cientos de globos, puros mágicos, flores para la madre, y muchos, DEMASIADOS muñecos de peluche._

_-  ¡Y tenemos un nuevo Potter en la familia! – dijo fuertemente Sirius, antes que Andrea lo golpeara, para indicarle que no hablara tan fuerte._

_- Seguramente será muy inteligente. –dijo Remus, acercándose al bebé y viéndolo con cuidado. –Tiene una expresión inteligente..... aunque eso probablemente lo heredó de Lily._

_- Jajaja Lunático. Muy gracioso. _

_- Deja lo inteligente Remus. ¡Será un bromista excepcional! ¡Con la genética bromista de sus dos padres y con ayuda de sus padrinos será el sobresaliente en cada broma!¿Se imaginan cuando vaya a Hogwarts? Será el mejor bromista de la historia. Y en el quidditch.... debería de empezar a alertar que nació una nueva estrella del deporte. –dijo Sirius alegremente, haciéndole caras al bebé._

_- Tenías que ser tu él que propusiera eso Black –dijo Andrea, sentándose al otro lado de Lily, viendo al bebé dulcemente- es divino Lily. Pero no puedo esperar hasta que me des un ahijado o ahijada tan lindo como este bebé._

_- Danos el tiempo de espera que me recetó el doctor, y nos pondremos a trabajar en tu ahijado. ¿No es así cariño? –dijo Lily juguetonamente, logrando que James se sonrojara._

_Mientras, Remus y Sirius ya habían empezado a discutir. ("¡No! ¡Yo le compraré su primera escoba Canuto!" "¡Claro que no Lunático! Seremos Danny y yo. ¡No en vano seremos sus padrinos!" "¡Justamente por eso Andrea y yo se la compraremos!" "¡Eso no tiene lógica!"). Andrea, suspirando le sonrió a Lily y a James antes de ir a tratar de calmar a su novio y a uno de sus mejores amigos. O aunque sea unirse a la discusión._

_- James, ¿cómo le pondremos? –preguntó suavemente, observando a su bebé dormir._

_- ¿Qué te parece..... Harry? Por tu padre._

_- Harry..... Harry James Potter. __¿Te parece bien? Le preguntó, aun sin mirarlo._

_- Claro que si Lily._

~*~*~*~*~

Voldermort bajó su varita, y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

- Déjenlo ahí. No tardará en morir.

Y luego de eso los dementores se dirigieron hacia arriba, atrás de Voldermort, donde estaba Lily y Harry.

Tengo que..... levantarme.....

Pero no podía sentir su cuerpo.

Luchó por mantenerse despierto, pero apenas estaba conciente. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Por más que trataba de levantarse no podía. Lo peor era que ya no sentía dolor. 

Estaba muriendo, y lo sabía. No podría hacer nada más para proteger a su familia.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras los últimos pensamientos coherentes se formaban en su memoria.

Lily.... Harry..... por.... favor…. estén bien……

Los últimos recuerdos del nacimiento de Harry se formaron en su memoria. Sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

_- Te amo James. –Lily le sonrió al bebé que dormitaba en sus brazos, y cuando elevó sus ojos lo vio con lágrimas. Su sonrisa era la más radiante que hubiese visto nunca. James le sonrió, y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Sabía que él también debía tener lágrimas en los ojos. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba la riña entre Sirius y Remus._

Una luz lo rodeaba. Aspiro profundamente, y mientras exhalaba su último suspiro, pudo escuchar claramente su respuesta.

_- Yo también te amo Lily._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Esto originalmente iba a ser una historia corta. Pero resulto que me explaye –como suele ser mi costumbre- por lo que decidí hacerla una historia larga corta. Es decir, sólo van a ser dos capítulos. Este, como ya vieron, es el de James. El siguiente es el de Lily. Se que la idea ya debe de estar bastante gastada, sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry y demás, pero espero haber logrado mostrarlo de manera diferente..... ^^U ya estoy hablando por hablar._

_¡¡Por favor!! ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! ¡Necesito terminar el segundo capítulo y ya no tengo inspiración! ¡¡POR FAVORCITO!! _

_Comentarios, howlers, chocolates, pasteles de calabaza y demás a hechizera_kali_céfiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx _

_¡Sean amables! ¡Es mi primera historia de Harry Potter! ¡Nos vemos!_

_JA NE_

_XO_

_Hechicera Kali_


	2. Lily

ETERNUM

**Capítulo 2: Lily.**

- James....

- Haré lo posible para darles tiempo a que lleguen refuerzos. Lo prometo.

Se detuvo unos momentos a los pies de la escalera, viéndolo, suplicando por algo. No sabía porque, pero tenía que pedírselo. Decirle lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Hacérselo saber ahora, o sería demasiado tarde. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero fuertes golpes en las ventanas y en las puertas la interrumpieron.

- ¡¡¡VETE LILY!!!

Y Lily tuvo que obedecer a su esposo, James. Subió corriendo las escaleras, luchando por que las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos no cayeran. Algo inútil, lo sabía bien. Detener las lágrimas que trataban de correr sería igual de imposible que detener la marea con las manos desnudas.

Abrazó fuertemente a su pequeño hijo contra su pecho, tratando de calmarlo. Su hijo estaría bien, estaría bien.... deseaba contra toda realidad que todos fueran a estar bien. Que esto fuera a ser una pesadilla más. Una de sus premoniciones. Sería sólo eso.....

Despertaré en brazos de James, y todo habrá sido una mentira. Esto sólo será una pesadilla..... él no se esta despidiendo. Yo no me despedí de él, porque nos volveremos a ver..... esto no fue una despedida, no lo fue, no pudo haberlo sido....

Pero sabía dentro de ella que si lo había sido. Algo muy dentro de ella le decía que no lo volvería a ver.

Vagamente llegó a sus oídos un último susurro. La voz de James viajó hasta ella, tan suave como una caricia, tan real que dolía..... la nota de despedida en su voz arrancó un sollozo de sus labios secos.

- Te amo Lily.

Volteó muy levemente, aun corriendo, y lo vio ahí, al pie de la escalera. Por un momento creyó verlo de once años, nuevamente en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos avellana escondidos tras sus lentes, riendo con sus amigos.

- Te amo James.

Un gran estallido de la planta baja y un frío que recorrió su alma le hizo notar que había llegado. Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, y peleo contra el impulso que le decía ir a pelear. 

No podía. 

No debía.

Tenía que salvar a Harry.

Iría hacia su habitación, prendería la chimenea, utilizaría los polvos Flu y se iría a Hogsmead. Ahí estaría a salvo. Aunque su corazón se destrozara, podría dejar a su hijo a salvo, evitar que algo le pasara. Y luego lloraría. Todo lo que no le estaba permitido llorar en esos momentos. 

Escuchó a algo aspirar larga, lenta, ruidosamente, y revivió ese momento una y otra vez. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con tres dementores, que se acercaban hacia ella, con sus manos grises y viscosas llenas de pústulas estirándose para alcanzarla, bloqueando la entrada hacia su cuarto.

No pienses en esto, no pienses en esto... piensa alegre, piensa alegre....

- ¡¡_Expecto patronum_!!

Una neblina gris surgió de su varita, alrededor de ella y de Harry, manteniendo lejos a los dementores. Con una mano sosteniendo a Harry y a la varita, se acercó a la pared, tratando de encontrar la perilla. Finalmente la pudo localizar, la abrió, y entró apresuradamente, sellando la puerta con cuanto hechizo podía recordar. Finalmente, cayó a la alfombra del cuarto, abrazando a Harry contra su pecho, tratando de calmarlo.

Trató de recordar un arrullo, momentos felices, cualquier cosa que le impidiera pensar en los sonidos de los dementores golpeando la puerta, cualquier cosa que impidiera que pensara en que James estaría muriendo.

Una canción brotó de su garganta, casi sin que se diera cuenta. De donde sabía la canción, no recordaba, pero se aferró a esa música que surgía de su alma como su salvavidas. Como su único soporte a la realidad.

**- Tu, que conmigo estas viviendo   
****estos últimos momentos   
****no te quiero ver llorar.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_- ¡Lily! ¡Baja rápido!_

_Una pequeña pelirroja bajó corriendo las escaleras, preguntándose porque la estarían llamando sus padres. Nada raro había pasado en los últimos días. No por lo menos desde que el odioso perro del vecino se había cambiado a color verde._

_- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?_

_- Tienes una carta._

_El gran nerviosismo en la voz de su madre, y Lily Evans se preguntó que estaba pasando. Tomó el sobre que descansaba en la mesa, el tono amarillento resplandeciendo, casi llamándola. Lo abrió, curiosa, ya que en el sobre hasta habían apuntado el número de cuarto en que ella dormía. ¡Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que su cuarto era el número cuatro! Sacó el pliego de papel con cuidado, y leyó lo que decía._

_..._

_Lo volvió a leer._

_....._

_Una vez más._

_......._

_Seguía diciendo lo mismo. Tenía que haber un error en alguna parte. _

_.........._

_- ¿Lily? - Preguntó su madre, moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de su hija. Pero ella seguía sin responder. No podía creerlo. Así que después de todo, los sueños raros que tenía, el hecho de que cuando se enojara sucedieran cosas tan raras. Que esa extraña señora con sombrero chistoso le dijera que ella era especial._

_¡Era una bruja!_

_- ¡¡¡¡SOY UNA BRUJA!!!!_

_- ¿Qué estas gritando Lilian?_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡MIRA!!!!!_

_Le dio la carta rápidamente a su madre, y la señora Evans la leyó rápidamente, y al igual que su hija, volvió a leerla, no creyendo lo que decía. _

_Pero Lily estaba demasiado emocionada. Espero con los nervios de punta a que su madre terminara de leer la carta, y que le dijera que era una broma de su padre. O que no decía eso. ¡Cualquier cosa!_

_No podía creer que esas cosas en verdad pasaran._

_Su madre, luego de releer la carta, cayó al sofá con los ojos muy abiertos. Lily tomó la carta, y salió corriendo en busca de su hermana mayor, Petunia._

_Salió corriendo hacia el frente de la casa, donde había visto a su hermana salir. Probablemente estaba con su novio, Vernon._

_- ¡Petunia!_

_Una chica de quince años volteo cuando escuchó su nombre. Tenía largo cabello ondulado, y la cara ligeramente alargada, y los ojos azul celestes. Estaba sentada en el cofre de un auto, un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad platicando con ella. El chico, ligeramente robusto, tenía el cabello castaño, y sus mejillas empezaban a ensombrecerse por la barba que empezaba a salir._

_- ¿Qué pasa Lily?_

_La pequeña llegó sin aliento, así que tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que su respiración se calmara. Mientras tanto, Vernon Dursley, jugador de fútbol americano, no tuvo ningún problema en levantar a la pequeña y delgada niña hasta sentarla en el techo de su auto._

_- ¿Ahora si vas a hablar, tigre?_

_Vernon le sonrió dulcemente, y con esto, Lily le contestó la sonrisa, casi olvidando la carta que descansaba en su mano. Vernon Dursley era como un hermano mayor para ella. Tanto Petunia y ella lo conocían desde que se habían mudado a ese vecindario, ya que la madre de Vernon, la señora Dursley, era la dueña de la dulcería de la cuadra, y desde siempre habían sido amigos._

_- Este...._

_- Ah, si, se me olvidaba. Mamá me pidió que te diera esto.- se inclinó hasta la ventana de su auto, y agachándose con cuidado, volvió a salir. _

_Entonces, puso frente a los ojos de Lily una de las paletas más grandes que había visto en su vida. De muchos colores, era tan grande como su cabeza.  O incluso un poco más. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y cuando Vernon empezó a mover la paleta de un lado hacia otro, sus grandes ojos verdes la siguieron_

_- Acaban de llegar a la tienda. ¿La quieres?_

_- ¡Si!_

_- No sé..._

_- Por favooooooor.... –utilizaría la técnica que nunca fallaba. Entristeció su mirada, sacó un poco el labio inferior, y luego este empezó a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tanto su papá como Vernon eran víctimas de la mirada de perrito triste, siempre que ella quería._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero... tendrás que pagarme._

_- ¿Cuánto?_

_- ¿Qué te parece.... un beso, aquí?- y luego de decir esto, se señaló la mejilla, y se la mostró a Lily. Ella rió contenta, y entonces, le dio un sonoro beso a su cuñado._

_- Entonces, tigrecilla, toma tu paleta..... –_

_Un grito de Petunia interrumpió la conversación entre Lily y Vernon, y Lily volteó a ver a su hermana, extrañada. Ahora estaba de pie, viéndose nerviosa, y en sus manos estaba sosteniendo...._

_¡¡¡La carta!!! ¡Con la plática de Vernon se le había olvidado todo! De repente, sus nervios volvieron a estar en flor de piel._

_-  Esto.... hermana, yo..._

_- ¡LILY, ES GENIAL! ¡FELICIDADES!_

_Soltó la carta rápidamente, y abrazó a su pequeña hermana fuertemente. Lily sintió que se asfixiaba, pero se alegró de la respuesta de su hermana._

_- ¿No te molesta, hermana?_

_- ¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi hermanita, una bruja! ¡Serás la más grande de todo el mundo!_

_Y luego de decir esto, corrió hasta abrazar a Lily, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo. De reojo, medio asfixiándose por el abrazo de su hermana, vio a Vernon recoger la carta y leerla. Entonces, tuvo una reacción parecida a la de su novia. Dio un brinco muy alto, gritando feliz, antes de ir hacia donde Petunia seguía abrazándola, y revolvió su cabello._

_-  ¡Siempre supe que había algo especial contigo, Lily!_

_- Gracias..._

_Lily estaba conmovida, lágrimas amenazaban salir de sus ojos verdes, pero separándose, Petunia las limpio. Ella también estaba haciendo esfuerzos para contener sus lágrimas._

_-  No llores linda. Estoy tan contenta por ti, Lilian._

_- Yo también. Serás la mejor brujita de todo ese Hogwarts._

_- Gracias hermana..... Vernon._

_- Oh Dios, debo de ir con mamá, debe de seguir impactada._

_Y luego de decir esto, Petunia salió corriendo hacia su casa. Vernon, con la sonrisa aun más amplia, levantó nuevamente a Lily en sus brazos, antes de volver a dejarla en el suelo._

_- Oye, Lily, y dime, cuando seas una gran bruja, ¿crearás un hechizo para que no tenga que hacer más cuentas en mi vida?_

_- Tal vez._

_- ¡Oh, vamos!_

_- Bueno, sólo si..._

_- ¿Si que?_

_- ¡Si me das un beso!_

~*~*~*~*~

- **No, que esa lagrima no salga ****   
****que se quede, que no caiga   
****no lo quiero ver rodar.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_Entró furiosa a uno de los vagones, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. ¡Ese estúpido James Potter! Abrió su baúl enojada, buscando una toalla, y cuando la encontró, empezó a secarse el cabello. Al parecer él y su estúpido amigo Black habían estado jugando con algo parecido a globos de agua, y uno le había estallado en la cara._

_¡Como si no fuera suficiente que cuando se habían visto en el callejón Diagon, le hubiera tirado su helado encima! Ahora, en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, tenía que mojarla._

_- ¡James Potter, eres un idiota!_

_- Puede ser algo bromista, pero es muy listo, de hecho.- dijo la voz de un chico._

_Lily volteó rápidamente, para encontrarse con dos muchachos, bastante parecidos. La chica tenía largo cabello color paja y ojos color miel y el chico, aunque parecía más débil también tenía los mismos rasgos que la niña. Lily sintió como se sonrojaba por la vergüenza. Había estado tan enojada que no se había fijado si había alguien más en el compartimiento._

_- Perdón, no sabía que este vagón estaba ocupado._

_- No te preocupes por eso- dijo alegremente la niña, levantándose de su asiento, dejando a un gato de pelo rojizo en su lugar. El niño, que aun seguía callado, tenía a su lado una hermosa lechuza gris, pero lo estaba viendo con cariño.- Remus y yo estábamos algo solos.  Y aunque quiero mucho a mi hermano, cuando está cansado es muy aburrido._

_- Gracias por el cariño, hermanita.- dijo el chico sonriendo, aparentemente sin molestarse ante el comentario que había hecho su hermana._

_- ¿Seguros que no molesto?_

_- ¡Claro que no! Y además, me da gusto conocer niñas.  No me agrada la idea de llegar a Hogwarts sin conocer a nadie. Sería demasiado aburrido. –La pequeña estiró su mano hacia donde estaba Lily, sonriendo. La niña pelirroja también la estrecho, sintiéndose más a gusto que al principio._

_- Mucho gusto, soy Lilian Evans, pero todos me dicen Lily._

_- Yo soy Daniela Lupin, pero dime Danny. Y él, el es mi hermanos Remus._

_- Mucho gusto Lily. Y dime, ¿qué tanto decías de James?- preguntó Remus, también levantándose y estrechando la mano de Lily._

_- Ah. Eso – nuevamente la mirada de la pelirroja se había vuelto enojada- ¡es que es un idiota! No sé quien sea peor, si él o su estúpido amigo Black._

_- ¡¡Black es el peor!! James aunque sea puede tener una idea buena de vez en vez. ¡Pero Sirius Black es un tonto!_

_Lily se quedó sorprendida. No hubiese pensado que la dulce niña que acababa de conocer pudiera decir algo así. Y menos que su carácter cambiara tan rápido. Remus, al parecer más acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su hermana, ni se inmuto._

_- Siéntate Lily. Y si quieres pon a tu lechuza junto a Grillo.- le dijo amablemente_

_Asintiendo, Lily levantó a su lechuza del suelo y la puso junto a la lechuza de Remus._

_- ¿Conocen a Potter y a Black?_

_- Por desgracia ¡son unos estúpidos!_

_- Danny, lenguaje por favor. Si los conocemos. Nuestra madre y la madre de Sirius eran amigas de la escuela, pero apenas lo conocimos este verano. Y nuestro padre y el de James trabajan juntos en el ministerio. Danny no se llevó muy bien con Sirius._

_- ¡Es que es un idiota!_

_- Danny, cuida tu lenguaje._

_- Si hermano, lo siento. Ven acá Sassy. –Aun viéndose bastante enojada, Daniela se sentó en su lugar, acariciando a su gata._

_- Y dime, ¿dónde trabaja tu padre, Lily?_

_- Mi papá es doctor._

_- ¿Medimago?_

_- Este... no. Mis padres son muggles._

_- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! – gritó entusiasmada Daniela, olvidando su enojo._

- Perdona a Danny. Le encanta saber sobre muggles. Es la primera vez que tanto ella como yo conocemos a una descendiente de muggles.

_- ¡Que genial! ¡Soy amiga de una hija de  muggles! Y dime, ¿ya sabes mucho sobre Hogwarts? ¿O te explicamos?- dijo la pequeña, su gato huyendo hasta la seguridad al lado de las jaulas de las lechuzas._

_- Leí La historia de Hogwarts durante el verano para aprender algo. Y lo encuentro fascinante.  Y también pregunté en el callejón Diagon sobre el colegio._

_- ¿Ya sabes en que casa te gustaría quedar? Preguntó Remus, tapándole la boca a su hermana, para evitar que siguiera gritando._

_- Bueno, me gustaría en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor._

_- ¡¡¡SI, EN GRYFFINDOR!!! ¡Ahí estaremos Remus y yo!- gritó Daniela, soltándose de su hermano._

_- ¿Se puede saber eso?_

_- ¡Daniela Lizbeth Lupin! ¡Deja de gritar por favor!_

_- Lo siento hermano._

_- Mejor. Y no Lily. Uno tiene que pasar un tipo de prueba de selección. Pero ni papá ni mamá nos dijeron nada._

_- En los libros que leí no venía nada de eso....._

_- Pero Remus, es casi seguro que estemos en  Gryffindor –replico Daniela, levantándose- papá estuvo ahí._

_- Pero mamá estuvo en Ravenclaw. ¿Qué tal si tu estás en Gryffindor y yo en Ravenclaw?_

_Daniela palideció visiblemente cuando escuchó esto. Obviamente, no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y por lo que Lily podía ver, la asustaba.  Al parecer, Daniela y Remus eran muy cercanos._

_- ¡No! Tu eres mi hermano mayor.  ¡Los dos tenemos que estar en Gryffindor!_

_- Mayor que tu por cinco minutos. Y no se sabe eso, Danny._

_- ¡Pero te extrañaría mucho!_

_Y súbitamente, se sentó junto a Remus, guardando silencio.  Él, tiernamente, tomó una de sus manos, a manera de consuelo. Y Lily se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana mayor._

_- Lily, ¿si vamos a ser amigas, verdad?- Le preguntó luego de un rato Daniela.  Remus se había quedado dormido y ahora, a fuerzas, Daniela tenía que hablar en voz baja._

_- Claro que si. E incluso si estoy en otra casa._

_- No. Tu también quedarás en Gryffindor, yo lo sé. Y juntas vamos a hacer pagar a Black y a Potter todas sus bromas._

_Y luego de decir esto, Daniela se estiró y en leves segundos, también quedó dormida. Lily sonrió y arropándose con una túnica se hizo ovillo en el sillón, y se quedó dormida junto a Sassy._

~*~*~*~*~

- **Con el miedo que tu tienes ****   
****como hacer que te consueles   
****que lo veas como yo.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_Lily abrió sus ojos, despertando. Parpadeando, tratando de poder enfocar, se fijo en su reloj. Pasaban de las once. Se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca. Reunió sus cosas rápidamente, deseando que el señor Filch no la encontrara.  Era de las únicas estudiantes en Hogwarts que no habían tenido problemas con él. Su mejor amiga Daniela ya tenía un cajón para ella sola, al igual que Black y Potter. Pero Daniela era muy buena.  Usualmente hacían las bromas entre las dos, pero ella aceptaba cualquier castigo, para que Lily no tuviera problemas y no perdiera la beca. ("¡No voy a perder a mi mejor amiga sólo por unas bromas inocentes, y menos cuando esas bromas son para Potter y Black!")_

_Se fijó bien en los pasillos y empezó a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Con un poco de suerte, no habría nadie por los pasillos, entraría y nadie se daría cuenta que había faltado._

_Probablemente Daniela hubiera sido la única, pero al parecer, la señora Lupin se había enfermado, porque tanto ella como Remus se habían ido._

_Aunque era algo extraño, realmente. La enfermedad de la señora Lupin era cada luna llena, y duraba desde el año pasado.  Pero lo curioso es que ni Daniela ni Remus le decían nada sobre esa enfermedad. Y Danny usualmente le contaba todo._

_- ¡Ouch!_

_Lily se detuvo en seco. Ciertamente, a pesar de llevar más de un año en el mundo relacionado con la magia, todavía se sorprendía mucho con cosas como los fantasmas. Pero nunca había escuchado sobre un fantasma que se quejara por dolor. Y menos que tuviera la voz de Sirius Black._

_- Sirius, guarda silencio. Si Filch nos encuentra, no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos hará. _

_- Lo siento, James. Es sólo que no sé de donde salió esa estúpida piedra._

_Y de repente, de la nada, Lily observó como surgían dos pares de pies._

_- ¿En verdad crees que haya un hombre lobo?_

_- Eso me dijo Claudia Weasley. Dicen que en Hogsmeade todos están asustados porque una niña casi fue atacada. Y luego, también con lo de los fantasmas en la casa que gruñe._

_- Ya ni me digas de Hogsmeade. Muero por estar en tercero y que nos dejen ir._

_- Lo sé. Es casi un crimen que existiendo Zonko, no podamos ir aun._

_Lily se acercó lentamente, viendo fijamente donde estaban los dos pies, y rápidamente, tomo lo que aparentemente era un puñado de aire y jaló. Y de repente, aparecieron dos chicos donde antes sólo había un par de pies. Uno de ellos con el cabello negro desordenado y gafas, y el otro con el cabello largo hasta el hombro y ojos azules._

_- Potter y Black...._

_Los dos chicos estaban paralizados, con los ojos muy abiertos. Lily bajó la mirada hasta su mano, donde sostenía un algo fluido de color gris plateado, que parecía ligeramente un tejido._

_- Una capa invisible...._

_- Vamos Evans.  Devuélveme mi capa y vete a la torre. Las niñas que no hacen bromas deben de estar en su cama._

_Y Lily adoró la sensación de poder que le daba tener a Black y a Potter en sus manos.  Era obvio que estaban asustados. Sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios, mientras empezaba a jugar con la capa._

_- No lo sé. Podría ir con la profesora McGonagall. Estoy **segura** que le gustaría saber sobre esta capa._

_Tanto James como Sirius contuvieron el aliento. Preferirían mil veces enfrentarse al profesor Fletcher, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, antes de enfrentarse a la furia de la profesora McGonagall._

_- Y debería de ir a decírselo...._

_- Vamos,  Evans.  No seas así. –Empezó a decir Sirius- nos costó mucho trabajo convencer a Peter de que se quedara cuidando la puerta para que ahora no podamos ir...._

_- ¡Guarda silencio, Sirius!_

_- Y aparte, chantaje..._

_- ¿Qué vas a querer a cambio de que me devuelvas mi capa, y de que no digas nada, Evans.?_

_Una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lily. Una sonrisa que seguramente le había puesto los pelos de punta a Sirius y a James. Aunque hubiese sido difícil notarlo en Potter._

_- Que...._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Me...._

_- ¡Apúrate, Evans! No tenemos toda la noche._

_- Dejen...._

_- Tic toc, tic, toc, tic, toc._

_- Acompañarlos._

_Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, parpadeando, antes de que al mismo tiempo, los dos gritaran._

_- ¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?????_

~*~*~*~*~

**- Porque cuando diga adiós   
****tu veras una sonrisa.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_Todos estaban de día de campo, disfrutando el domingo, cerca del árbol golpeador. Daniela y Sirius, que misteriosamente se habían empezado a llevar bien ese mismo año, estaban hablando de quidditch. Remus decía que eso tenía que ver que Daniela había pasado el verano en casa de la familia Black, y a la de a fuerzas, se habían empezado a llevar bien. La pequeña Andrea, sentada junto al licántropo, tejía una corona de flores, que según había dicho, era para Remus._

_Lily sonrió al ver a la pequeña de apenas once años, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. __Andrea 'Andy' Trelawney. Sobrina de la excéntrica profesora, Andrea no tenía nada en común con ella.  Traviesa, divertida, y con la firme convicción de que el destino era un camino que se podía construir. Se había hecho su amiga desde que le hizo una broma a Sirius y a James en el expreso de Hogwarts ("¡Si le hiciste una broma a Potter y a Black; **TIENES** que ser amiga nuestra" había dicho Daniela). Y la pequeña era una gran adquisición para ellos._

_Todos parecían disfrutar su compañía. James, hijo único, la había nombrado oficialmente su hermanita, e incluso le había prestado su capa invisible, para que pudiera ir con ellos a Hogsmeade, aunque Lily se había negado. Pero Andrea, tan.... temeraria, por no utilizar una palabra fuerte, no le había visto el menor peligro en salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta del castillo._

_Remus había sido muy amable con ella, y Andrea abiertamente había dicho que adoraba a Remus, aunque todos sólo lo consideraban un cariño infantil. Y Remus decía que era una niña muy agradable._

_James en esos momentos, estaba sentado, tranquilo, leyendo un libro muggle. Ese chico nunca dejaría de soprenderla. Sobre todo porque últimamente se había puesto.... bueno, lindo._

_- ¡Estoy aburrida!_

_Gritó luego de un rato Daniela, rompiendo la tranquilidad.  Inmediatamente, Andrea se emocionó.  Usualmente, cuando Daniela se aburría, empezaba a planear una broma. Y  al parecer por la mirada de Sirius, él pensaba lo mismo._

_- Creo que es...._

_Con un suspiro, Lily cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Andrea terminó en tres segundos de hacer la corona, y se la puso a Remus, y se sentó en sus piernas, su sonrisa enorme y casi brincando de la emoción. Peter argumentando que tenía que hacer no-se-que para la profesora Sprout se fue corriendo. James también se levantó, cerrando su libro, pero al contrario de Lily, que veía bastante seria a su mejor amiga, James la veía con una sonrisa, su alma bromista despertando. Volteó a ver a Remus, y vio que él también observaba algo irritado a su hermana. De no ser porque tenía buenas calificaciones, sin lugar a dudas, Daniela ya hubiera sido expulsada._

_- Hora de una.... ¡¡¡¡BROMA!!!!_

_- Y decidnos, o tu gran Daniela, ¿que teneis pensado? O al menos, decidnos, ¿quién será el elegido de vuestra gracia?- dijo Sirius, haciendo unos ademanes ridículos, que provocaron la risa de todos, incluso de Lily._

_- Bueno, fiel vasallo –dijo Daniela, siguiendo con la broma- creo que el elegido ideal, teniendo en cuenta el desagradable incidente en clase de pociones que provocó que Gryffindor perdiera cincuenta puntos, es..... ¡SEVERUS SNAPE!_

_Todos inmediatamente rompieron en aplausos, incluso Remus. Ninguno soportaba a Snape, y Snape no soportaba a ninguno de ellos. Hasta la pequeña Andrea, que se solía llevar bien con todos los chicos de todas las casas –menos, claro, Slytherin- lo consideraba un pesado.  Lily se levantó entonces, furiosa.  Daniela sabía MUY bien que Severus era su amigo. Por x o por y, pero era su amigo, y no iba a permitir que fuera víctima de una broma de los merodeadores. _

_- No._

_- Pero que.... ¡Lily! Lo siento, olvidé que la serpiente, ¡es decir!, que Snape es tu amigo.... siempre podemos hacerle la broma a Malfoy.- dijo Daniela, tratando de corregir su error. Lily se lo agradeció con la mirada. Pero justo entonces se levantó James._

_- No. _

_- ¿Pero que dices, Cornamenta?- dijo Sirius, temiendo otra de las famosas discusiones Evans-Potter. Más cuando no había con quien hacer las apuestas. Y el último pleito había sucedido hace poco._

_- Por culpa de él, Gryffindor perdió cincuenta puntos._

_- Yo los puedo recuperar con una mano atada a la espalda y los ojos cerrados en cualquier clase.  Remus puede recuperarlos con un chasquido en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o en Astronomía. Danny en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas o en Adivinación.  Andy en Música e Instrumentos Mágicos o en Estudios Muggles.. Tu y  Black pueden recuperarlos en la Clase de Vuelo o en Encantamientos. Eso no es ningún problema.-dijo Lily, rápidamente enojándose._

_- Eso no, ¡pero nos dejó en ridículo!_

_- ¡¿Por qué mejor no dices que lastimo tu ego?! ¡Severus es muy simpático!_

_- ¡Cierto, que eres la única traidora que se lleva bien con la serpiente!_

_- ¡No soy una traidora!_

_- ¡Si lo eres! ¡Te llevas con los de Slytherin aunque Lucius Malfoy te dice Sangre Sucia! ¡Y Malfoy es amigo de Snape!_

_- ¡Pero Snape nunca me ha dicho sangre sucia!_

_- ¡Aun así! ¡Eres una traidora y aparte eres una insufrible sabelotodo!_

_Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.  Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, sintiéndose más lastimada que las veces que los de Slytherin le habían dicho Sangre Sucia. Levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte cachetada a James, antes de salir corriendo de ahí._

_¡Era un estúpido! _

_- ¡¡TE ODIO, JAMES POTTER!!!_

~*~*~*~*~

**- Y mi luz se quedara  
****en tus ojos escondida.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_Era uno de los partidos más importantes de la temporada.  __Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Por desgracia, no había sido el último de la temporada, pero aun así, era un gran partido.  Los dos equipos eran muy buenos, y como solía suceder en las ocasiones en que las dos casas se enfrentaban, la afición estaba dividida.  Slytherin, negándose a apoyar a sus enemigos mortales, los Gryffindor, apoyaban a Ravenclaw, mientras que Hufflepuff, que solía llevar una relación de amistad con todas las casas –menos Slytherin, que se burlaban de ellos- apoyaban a Gryffindor._

_En la tribuna de Gryffindor, todos vestidos de rojo y dorado, Lily apretaba nerviosa la mano de  Andrea, y ella apretaba la de Remus.  El partido iba demasiado parejo.  Ciento cincuenta a ciento cuarenta, favor Ravenclaw. James había estado tres veces a punto de atrapar la snitch, pero por alguna razón, la había perdido de vista._

_No podía ser, se dijo Lily, como había dicho Sirius, que a James le hubiera gustado la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Lorraine Brocklehurst, una linda chica de quinto grado, rubia y de ojos azules.  Simplemente..... estaba teniendo un mal día. Eso era todo. Quizá quería ser caballero, y supuso que podría chocar contra ella. Si, tenía que ser eso._

_- Y Potter sigue buscando la snitch, que ya a ha dejado escapar tres veces.  Y no es de extrañarse, es decir, viendo a la preciosa buscadora de Ravenclaw, Lorraine –que yo insisto es pariente de una veela- cualquiera perdería la cordura, dejen la escurridiza snitch...._

_- ¡¡¡BLACK!!! –Dijeron dos voces molestas, y Lily vio como Sirius se encogía.  Una correspondía a la de la profesora y jefa de la cada de Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, y la otra pertenecía a su mejor amiga y novia de Sirius desde octubre, Daniela Lizbeth Lupin. Y las dos tenían un carácter 'explosivo' cuando se enojaban. Y eran en momentos cuando se enojaban, en los que Sirius se enfrentaría gustoso a un dragón enojado sin llevar su varita, en lugar de enfrentarse a ellas._

_- Lo siento profesora. Perdón cariño, mantendré mis comentarios neutrales. Y el guardián, Thomas Bell atrapa la pelota que le lanzó Chang Wei. Un gran cazador, debo admitir... lástima que no esté en Gryffindor, aunque nosotros tenemos a Weasley Claudia, Johnson  Michael y a Brown Rose. Y momento.... Potter baja en picada, dejando a Brocklehurst atrás.... y mientras, ¡Brown anota un gol! ¡RAVENCLAW Y GRYFFINDOR EMPATADOS! Y... si, me parece que si.... creo que Potter ha visto la snitch.... y el suelo se acerca peligrosamente y..... ¡Potter cayó al suelo.!_

_Lily no supo más. En cuanto vio a James bajar en picada, empezó a correr por las escaleras, corriendo tan rápido que llegó justo cuando la voz de Sirius resonaba por todo el campo, anunciando que James había atrapado la Snitch, y que por lo tanto, habían ganado el partido._

_Lo vio en el suelo, y se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba él, pero los miembros de su equipo lo rodearon antes que ella.  Vio que estaba bien, cuando observó una mano en el aire, moviendo agitadamente la snitch._

_Empujando a los jugadores, llegó hasta donde estaba James, y él, sorprendiéndola a ella y a todos los demás, la abrazó fuertemente._

_- ¡¡¡Ganamos, Lily!!!_

_- ¡Lo sé, felicidades!_

_- ¿James?_

_Entonces, cuando escucharon esa voz, los dos se separaron.  Ahí, cerca de ellos, sonriéndoles, estaba Lorraine, con el efecto de que la mayor parte de los chicos eran masas vivientes de baba. Lily no podía culparlos. Es decir, si Lorraine fuera engreída, o pesada, o algo así, les diría que eran unos cerdos que sólo se fijaban en la apariencia para juzgar. Pero la verdad era que Lorraine era una chica muy dulce, simpática e inteligente. Una leve mirada hacia James le hizo ver que el chico estaba completamente sonrojado, y con la quijada caída._

_Frunció el ceño. Quizás Lorraine no era tan agradable._

_- Gran juego, James._

_- Gracias Lorraine.  Lo mismo digo._

_- Ojalá nos enfrentemos en otro juego pronto.- Dijo sonriendo la chica._

_- Yo también. Este.... Lorraine, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_- Claro._

_- ¿Tienes con quien ir al baile de Navidad?_

_El corazón de Lily se detuvo en ese momento. No podía ser que eso estuviera pasando. Simplemente no podía._

_- No. ¿Por?_

_Le dirá, como me dijo a mi, a Remus y a Andrea, que venga con nosotros, como amigos....._

_- Me estaba preguntando.... ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

_- ¡Claro! –la chica se sonrojo levemente, y tosió, tratando de fingir- es decir, me encantaría, James._

_Y Lily no supo más, porque salió corriendo de ahí._

~*~*~*~*~

- **Para otro que en su vida ****   
****nunca vio la claridad.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_Sin saber porque, estaba llorando otra vez. Mentira, si lo sabía. Era por la misma vez que la que lloraba desde cuarto. Por James. Le gustaba, lo quería, pero él sólo la veía como una amiga._

_Y maldita sea, quería ser otra cosa para él._

_No ayudaba en nada que James fuera uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts y que casi todas las chicas de la escuela –incluyendo a unas cuantas de Slytherin- estuvieran interesadas en él._

_Si tan sólo él no la viera como una amiga.... pero su problema era que sólo era eso, su mejor amiga. Sonrió irónicamente, pensando que Andrea, dos años menor que ellos, tenía más posibilidades que ella con James._

_¡Maldito fuera el momento en que decidió volverse la mejor amiga de James Godric Potter!_

_El año pasado, sin ir más lejos, había sido la única de todos sus amigos en ir sola al baile de Navidad. Sirius y Daniela habían ido juntos. Remus se había 'sacrificado', como dijo en broma, a ir con Andrea, ya que ella iba en segundo grado. Y James había ido con Lorraine. Al final, las cosas no le habían ido tan mal. Había bailado con muchos chicos, incluyendo a uno de los chico más guapo de Hogwarts, de quinto semestre, Frank Longbottom. Eso seguramente había ocasionado los celos de muchas chicas. Y también había bailado con Wei Chang, cazador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw._

_Pero habría querido bailar con James. No con los otros chicos._

_- Lily, ¿estás bien?_

_Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos color miel de su mejor amigo, Remus._

_Remus, con el paso de los años, había dejado de ser el flaco muchacho que conoció en el Expreso a Hogwarts, y se había convertido en un guapo muchacho, tan solicitado como James y Sirius. Y ayudaba el hecho de que él sólo había espantado a diez dementores con su patronus. Esto lo convertía en una especie de héroe para todas las chicas, en especial para las de primero, segundo y tercer grado. Trató de sonreírle, pero esto sólo sirvió para preocupar más al joven._

_Remus se sentó al lado de Lily, ofreciéndole su pañuelo. La chica lo tomó levemente, apretándolo entre sus manos._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Lily?_

_- Nada..._

_- ¿Y por nada estás llorando? Perdóname por no creerte._

_Cuando sintió que Remus la abrazaba, Lily no pudo contenerse, y empezó a llorar en los pliegues de la túnica de él._

_- ¿Es por James?_

_Movió la cabeza lentamente, afirmando._

_- Es un tonto._

_Nuevamente movió la cabeza, afirmando._

_- Dime... ¿le darías oportunidad a otro chico?_

_Problemas._

_Se separó del agradable calor que brindaban los brazos de Remus, y aspiró profundamente. Alzó la mirada lentamente, sus ojos verdes clavándose en los miel de su amigo._

_Esto iba a ser difícil._

_- Es decir, porque yo....._

_- Remus..... no creo poder darle oportunidad a otro chico, porque en verdad quiero a James._

_Remus bajó la mirada, su actitud triste. Y Lily se odió por hacer sentir mal a su amigo._

_- Y sería mejor que no dijeras nada, porque eres mi mejor amigo, y me dolería mucho perder tu amistad._

_- Cómo si fuera a permitir que eso pasara._

_Y con esto, Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Lily también sonrió, antes de tomar suavemente la mano de Remus. _

_De vez en cuando, todo el mundo necesitaba que le abrieran los ojos._

_- Además, aunque no sintiera nada por James, no podría hacerle eso a una de mis mejores amigas._

_- ¿A quien te refieres, Evans?_

_Lily señaló con la cabeza hacia el lago, donde había una chica cantando. Levemente podían escuchar la melodía, y Remus sonrió dulcemente, su mirada perdiéndose unos leves segundos, y por un momento, Lily sintió ganas de golpearlo. ¡Los hombres podían ser tan densos a veces!. Pero entonces Remus parpadeo, volteó a ver a Lily, a la chica del lago, y nuevamente a Lily, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo gritando._

_- ¿¿¿¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ANDREA....????_

_- Vamos Remus, como si no fuera obvio que has sido el héroe de Andy desde que ella tenía once años._

_- Pe-pero pensé que era sólo cómo su hermano..... es decir..... ella y yo y luego y...._

_- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Si eras sólo eso, pero tanto Daniela como yo creemos que ya no más._

_- ¿Les ha dicho algo?_

_- No, pero las dos tenemos experiencia en esos asuntos._

_Se quedó en silencio unos minutos, y Lily vio el ceño de Remus fruncirse. Volteó hacia el lago, y vio a unos chicos de Ravenclaw y del equipo de quidditch –lo sabía por las brillantes túnicas azules- acercarse hasta donde estaba Andrea. Si lo que veía era cierto, Remus se estaba poniendo celoso._

_- Ella no les hará caso, no te preocupes._

_- Pero...._

_- Creo que iré a la torre. Estoy cansada._

_- Vamos, te acompaño._

_- ¿Y Andy?_

_Volteó a verla, y con satisfacción, Lily vio que Remus se mordía el labio, en señal de preocupación._

_- Es una chica inteligente. No tendrá problemas._

_- ¿Seguro?_

_- Si. Y si no va a la torre en media hora, le pediré a Danny y a Sirius que vayan por ella._

_Y Lily empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, riendo suavemente, con Remus preguntándole el porque de su risa._

~*~*~*~*~

**- Lo quiero así   
****si, y podrán mirar de nuevo .....   
  
**

~*~*~*~*~

- ¡Lily! ¡Te ves guapísima!- dijo Daniela entusiasmada

- ¿Ustedes creen?

- ¡Claro que si! ¡A James se le va a caer la quijada!- dijo Andrea, separándose y viendo con mirada de aprobación a Lily, como si fuera una hermana mayor..... algo bastante curioso, teniendo en cuenta que era la más pequeña de las tres.

Lily volteó para verse en el espejo. Su largo cabello rojo oscuro estaba elevado en un elegante moño. Llevaba unos aretes y un collar  dorados que su mamá le había regalado por cumplir dieciséis años. El vestido verde esmeralda favorecía su figura, y la hacía verse más elegante y más madura.

¡Bendita fuera la clase de Estudios Muggle, que había convencido a Dumbledore para que tuvieran una fiesta estilo muggle!

San Valentín era con todo, su fiesta menos favorita de todas. Pero ahora podría sobresalir en algo. De todos sus amigos, era la que mejor conocía sobre el mundo muggle, e incluso el profesor de esa clase había pedido ayuda a los que descendían de familias muggles para poder adornar bien el salón. Habían sido meses de pedir cosas a sus padre, pero valía la pena, pensó con una sonrisa.

- Estoy nerviosa. Es la primera vez que Remus y yo vamos a un baile juntos –dijo Andrea, riendo nerviosamente y sonrojándose.

Era cierto. Durante el baile de Navidad, Remus había estado _verdaderamente_ enfermo, y tanto Andrea como él habían pasado su primera Navidad como novios en la enfermería.

- No te preocupes. Mi hermano te encuentra guapísima cualquier día de la semana. Ahora será cosa de que logremos que se le descomponga la quijada.- dijo Daniela, menos nerviosa, teniendo en cuenta que era el segundo baile al que iba con Sirius.

Lily se dejo de observar en el espejo para ayudar a Andrea. Aunque en su arreglo no necesitaba ayuda, ya que estaba completamente lista.

Llevaba el lacio y oscuro cabello suelto, sólo sujeto con unos pequeños broches en forma de corazones. Daniela le había puesto un poco de maquillaje –Andrea era hija única con tres hermanos mayores, su madre había muerto hacía unos años, por lo que no sabía mucho de arreglo personal- y con todo, habían logrado que Andrea pareciera unos años mayor.

Daniela, por otro lado, llevaba su largo cabello trenzado, junto con algunas flores entretejidas. El vestido azul resaltando su cabello castaño y sus ojos miel. El maquillaje era bastante discreto, apenas resaltando su pálida piel.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras más de consuelo hacia Andrea, las tres bajaron a la sala común. Ahí, con unos trajes elegantes, estaban Remus y Sirius, pero aunque se esforzó por ver a James, no lo encontró.

- Andy.... te vez hermosa....

- Tu también te ves muy bien, Remus.

Andrea tenía el rostro sonrojado, y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Remus se le acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas, los dos olvidando que existía alguien más en el mundo.

- Oye Lily, ¿y mi novia?

- Aquí estoy, Sirius.

Entonces, Sirius la vio fijamente, sacando una flor de la nada y se la dio a Daniela.

- No es posible que este hermoso ángel sea mi novia.

- Eres un hablador, Black.

Y los dos se abrazaron, Lily de repente sintiendo que sobraba. MUCHO.

- James dijo que nos vería en el salón. Peter le pidió ayuda con unas cosas de último momento. Lo siento Lily.-dijo Sirius, luego de unos momentos.

- No hay problema. Sólo siento que voy a entrar sola.

En ese momento, tanto Remus como Sirius le ofrecieron su brazo galantemente.

- No creo, chicos. Es decir.... ¿no se sentirían mal de entrar conmigo?

- Sabes.... tienes razón, ¿no es así, lunático?

- Pero seguro que si, Canuto. Sentirnos mal de entrar del brazo de dos de las chicas más lindas de Hogwarts... ¡Que horror!

Y ante las risas de los demás, Lily aceptó tomar el brazo de los dos chicos.

~*~*~*~*~

**Ese sol que allá en el cielo   
****entre nubes brillara, si**

~*~*~*~*~

_- ¡James, estás loco!_

_Bueno, al menos era lo que quería decir, pero entre beso y beso, y estando encima de una escoba voladora, probablemente se había escuchado otra cosa._

_- ¡Si, pero loco por ti!_

_Los dos rieron, y James, de alguna manera u otra, logró aterrizar perfectamente, lo que era una proeza, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba en brazos a Lily, y que la estaba besando._

_Los dos aterrizaron en un claro espacioso, y los dos sonriendo, hasta que James empezó a darle vueltas en el campo._

_- ¡James, me mareo!_

_Y luego de eso, James cayó al suelo, pero manteniendo a Lily en sus piernas._

_Los dos se quedaron unos minutos así, en silencio, hasta que James empezó a deshacer el peinado de Lily, liberándolo de los broches en que lo sostenía._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- No me gusta que lleves el cabello recogido._

_Y luego de decir esto, su novio sacó los últimos pasadores del cabello y sintió como caía por sus hombros, logrando atrapar el aliento del hombre que amaba en su garganta._

_- Lily, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

_Ahora fue su turno de quedarse paralizada. No sabía si considerarlo una broma o no..... aunque por lo que podía ver, la pregunta también lo había sorprendido a él._

_-  Es decir... err.. ¡no tiene que ser ahora! Podemos esperar unos años hasta que tengamos buenos trabajos y todo eso..... ni siquiera sé porque te lo estoy preguntando, porque es decir, si tu no quieres ahora, lo entenderé perfectamente..... y es decir, este....._

_Era adorable la manera en que balbuceaba, pensó con una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse hasta donde estaba él, y robarle un suave beso._

_- Claro que me casaré contigo._

_Y era adorable verlo con la quijada caída._

~*~*~*~*~

- **Y verán infinidad ****   
****de paisajes y lugares   
****que yo no veré jamás.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_- '¿No puedo decir algo sobre esto?' pareció escuchar su voz. Con cuidado, dejó la carta sellada en la mesa, mientras iba por su maleta._

_Sabía perfectamente cuales serían sus argumentos... que esa rebelión no era la salida.  Que deberían encontrar una manera de pelear juntos, y no utilizar un recurso tan extremista como era la guerra. Él la abrazaría, y de alguna u otra forma, la convencería que no se fuera. Por eso no se despediría.  Por eso se iría callada, envuelta en la noche, antes de desaparecer. No podría controlarse si se perdiera en sus ojos color miel._

_- 'Te amo, Lily' nuevamente, su voz._

_Aprendería a vivir sin ella. Nunca se volverían a ver, pues él seguramente encontraría otra chica, y esa chica sería la más afortunada, y aunque todo terminara bien, sabría que nunca volvería junto a él. Nunca podría volver a hacerle daño. Al principio sería doloroso, pero él se recuperaría. Aunque él lo dudara, le causaría menos dolor, ella yéndose así, sin despedirse, al final, no le causaría tanto dolor._

_- '¡Nuestro amor vale el riesgo!' esta vez, era su propia voz, y al escucharla, se detuvo unos segundos._

_Eso era lo que le había dicho, cuando supo que él era el heredero de Gryffindor, y que siempre estaría bajo constante peligro. Y aun así, ella le había dicho que siempre estaría junto a él. Pasara lo que pasara. Ahora sus palabras estaban actuando en su contra, y tuve que hacer acopio de todo su valor para seguir caminando._

_Con suerte, podría perdonarla. Si era aun más afortunada, él la olvidaría._

_Iría a ayudar a Tom. Que sorpresa se había dado al saber que él era un brujo. Siempre lo había considerado sólo su vecino. Pero ahora, lograrían acabar con Voldermort. Lo sabía. Todo estaría bien._

_- Adiós James._

~*~*~*~*~

**- grande, grande, grande es   
****la mirada de esperanza   
****que te estoy, contando aquí, si **

~*~*~*~*~

_Alguien entró en su habitación. No necesitaba apartar la vista de la ventana para saber que era él, Severus. Su único amigo, si es que podía ser considerado así ahora._

_Desde que supo toda la verdad del grupo que hasta ese entonces había apoyado... no sabía como considerarlo todo. Todo era una mentira. Los años que había pasado con ese grupo, falso. El que se hubiera separado de James.... inútil._

_- Lily...._

_Siguió sin responder, y volteó su vista hacia la ventana, viendo el sol ponerse detrás de las montañas. Las nubes grises de lluvia le recordaban a los ojos de esa pequeña niña._

_No había podido hacer nada._

_- Lily, yo..._

_- ¿Por qué me engañaste?_

_- Yo....._

_- Creí que esto era contra Voldermort. Nunca me dijiste nada._

_- Lo siento._

_- ¡Confíe en ti!_

_Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Lily, y odiándose a si misma por volver a llorar, se inclinó, tapándose el rostro con sus manos. Sintió cada uno de los pasos que Severus atravesó, hasta llegar a su lado. Se arrodilló junto a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. _

_Lo que en otras ocasiones era confortante, ahora la asustaba. Luego de diez años de conocerlo, no sabía que esperar de él._

_- Tal vez no me creas, pero yo también me enteré hace poco. Y no sabía que hacer. Pensaba hablar contigo hoy, pero te llamaron a esa misión....._

_- Mis padres..... ellos murieron por los mortifagos....._

_- No sabía nada lo juro._

_Alzó su rostro, viendo fijamente los ojos negros de Severus. Para muchos fríos, insensibles y crueles, para ella siempre habían sido los ojos de uno de sus más queridos amigos. Sabía que él sentía algo más por ella, pero nunca le había dicho nada, y se lo agradecía. _

_Buscó en sus ojos, tratando de encontrar la verdad, y no evitó un suspiro cuando vio que era cierto. Cayó de la silla, y entonces, lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando en su hombro._

_Sintió como algo temeroso, Severus la abrazaba, y en cierta manera no quería soltarla. Trató de dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Era tanto lo que llevaba dentro de ella. Tanto dolor, tanta desesperación. La mirada de esa niña perforaba su alma. Sintió el cuerpo de Severus se tensaba, y empezaba a respirar más y más profundamente, hasta que su voz surgió en un susurro delgado y débil, pero que no podía dejar de ser escuchado._

_- Tienes que irte Lily. Vete, busca ayuda._

_- Pero... me enviarán a Azkaban._

_- No si vas con  Potter.  Cuéntale todo. Él te creerá, y es un auror respetado. Además, es la verdad._

_- ¿Qué? Pero, Severus..... ¿y tu?_

_- Yo iré con Dumbledore. No te preocupes. Y Voldermort no te encontrará, tu no tienes el tatuaje, ¿verdad?_

_- No....._

_Se inclinó hasta donde ella estaba, y le dio un beso suave en la frente._

_- Ten mucho cuidado, Lily._

_- Lo tendré._

_Y con esto desapareció, sabiendo que aparecería a poca distancia del departamento de James, y tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a él._

~*~*~*~*~

**- porque puede ser que un día   
****increíble fantasía.....**

~*~*~*~*~

_Había sido lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en su vida –bueno, eso y alejarse de James-, despedirse así de su hermana. Petunia había estado tan contenta con verla, y Lily le había tenido que decir que no se volverían a ver._

_Pero era lo mejor._

_Le cambiarían la memoria a Vernon y a Petunia, y les harían creer que los dos habían repudiado por siempre todo lo anormal. Petunia sólo recordaría que no había querido a Lily por 'anormal' y esa sería la manera de dejarlos a salvo._

_Además, Dumbledore les había prometido que siempre cuidaría de su familia._

_Era mejor alejarse ahora. Correrían menos peligro así._

_Voldermort se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte._

_Y además, no le había agradado la premonición que había tenido Andrea. Había soñado con un basílico, y con James. O al menos con alguien que se parecía mucho a su prometido. ("¡Era como él, lo juro Lily! ¡Sólo que tenía tus ojos!")_

_Prefería su sueño. El que no tenía dudas era su hijo, suyo y de James, de la mano junto a una linda chica pelirroja. Ese sueño era mucho más lindo._

_No tenía tiempo para pensar en pesadillas, pensó con una sonrisa. En dos semanas se casaría con James, y vivirían felices para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara._

_Aunque dudaba que incluso muertos, algo pudiera separarlos._

~*~*~*~*~  
  


**- todo esto, esto mis ojos ****   
****lo verán por vez primera.....******

~*~*~*~*~  
  


_-  Conozco a Lily y a James desde que estábamos en primer grado. Y desde que vi como peleaban, siempre supe que este día llegaría – Todas las miradas estaban en Sirius, mientras comenzaba su discurso. Como padrino debía decir algo. Luego, seguramente Remus diría algo. Y Andrea también diría algo, por supuesto. Daniela se uniría a sus amigos, seguramente._

_- Ellos fingían odiarse, y lo hicieron bastante bien hasta el tercer año. ¡Casi les creo! Pero al final, no pudieron engañarme. –Algunas personas empezaron a reírse. _

_- James y Lily se pertenecen el uno al otro, tanto como..... ¡una cerveza de mantequilla y un buen juego de quidditch!-más risas surgieron de la multitud. James y Lily se tomaron de la mano dulcemente, también riendo. –Estoy seguro que serán muy felices, y serán esposos maravillosos.... aunque eso si. Tendrán muchas peleas. –la gente que los conocía de la escuela rieron, recordando las famosas peleas y bromas que se hicieron mutuamente desde el primer grado y gran parte del tercero._

_- Pero seguramente tendrán mucha diversión reconciliándose.... si saben a lo que me refiero. –Más risa surgieron de la multitud, mientras James y Lily se sonrojaban- ¿Saben? Alguna vez Lily dijo que NUNCA besaría a James, y mucho menos tendría hijos con él. Ahora, ciertamente han hecho más cosas que besarse. Ejem, no que sepa nada ni me interese saber..... –Nuevamente, más risas. Hasta Sirius estaba riendo ante sus propias bromas. James acababa de adquirir un color rojo previamente no posible para la raza humana, y Lily iba en buen camino de superarlo. _

_- Pero, algo es cierto. Tanto Lunático aquí presente como yo, vamos a tener duelos, apuestas, bromas, sobornos y demás, para ver quien de los dos será el padrino de su hijo. ¿No es así Lunático?_

_- Claro que si Canuto –dijo Remus, sonriéndoles a los recién casados._

_- ¡Nosotras nos contamos entre ellos!- gritaron Daniela y Andrea, Daniela próxima a casarse, y Andrea próxima a golpear a Remus si no se lo pedía pronto._

_- Creo que con esto termina mi discurso. Bueno, me falta desearles la mejor de las suertes. Sé que serán muy felices. Pero oigan. Quiero un ahijado. Rápido._

_Entre risas, termino el discurso de Sirius. Y ambos prometieron trabajar bastante para el ahijado. No sin antes prometerle a Remus y a Andrea que ellos dos serían los padrinos el padrino de su segundo hijo._  
   
  


~*~*~*~*~

**- Y si alguna vez tropiezan ****   
****con los tuyos, se sorprendan ****   
****de reconocerte a ti.**

Un gran estallido rompió la puerta, y Lily apenas tuvo tiempo de proteger a Harry. Ahí, en frente de ella, envuelto en su túnica negra, y con sus rasgos de serpiente, estaba Tom. No. No era Tom, se recordó. Era Voldermort. Y venía a asesinar a su hijo, de la misma manera en que había asesinado a su esposo, y a sus padres, y quien sabe a cuantas personas más.

- Apártate... 

- A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.

- Apártate, estúpida.... apártate......

- Haré cualquier cosa, por favor... ¡a Harry no!… por favor…

- A un lado…. Hazte a un lado muchacha.....

- ¡Ten piedad! ¡Por favor! ¡Es sólo un bebé! ¿qué daño puede hacerte un bebé? ¡A Harry no, por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

 Observó la punta de la varita de Voldermort, rogando por un milagro. Abrazó a su hijo fuertemente contra su pecho. No sabía si le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía soltarlo. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño. No soportaría la culpa si sabía que algo malo le pasaba a su hijo. 

Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, cayendo en la cabeza de su hijo. Apretó la varita fuertemente en su mano, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada. 

Una y otra vez repetía por favor, casi como una oración. Se había convertido en un rezo o un hechizo, o una canción de cuna. No podía saberlo. 

A Harry no, a Harry no, por favor.  Nuestro hijo tiene que estar bien. Él podrá estar bien. Crecerá y será un gran mago, encontrará una muchacha encantadora y se casaran..... y Harry será feliz..... a Harry no, por favor, que nuestro hijo no muera......

- Tu no tenías que haber muerto Lily. –dijo Voldermort, con una nota de melancolía en su voz. Pero entonces su voz se convirtió en una carcajada que llenó la noche.

- No... no... no.... 

James.... ayúdame a proteger a nuestro hijo...

Lo sintió junto a ella, aunque probablemente era sólo una ilusión. Su mente jugándole un truco, pero se aferró a esa ilusión con toda su voluntad.

- _Aveda Kadevra_

- ¡EXPELIARMUS!

Aunque no sirviera de nada, tendría que tratar... Sólo durante unos breves segundos pudo soportar el poderoso ataque, antes de que un resplandor verde cubriera toda la habitación, y empezara a sentir como se iba deshaciendo. 

Pero entonces, un grito llenó la oscuridad, y no era su voz.

Era la de Voldermort. Y era un grito de muerte.

Sintió su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo.

Pero....

_Lo sintió._

No sabía como, pero había sobrevivido. Probablemente era la primera persona en sobrevivir al _Aveda Kadevra_. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Su mente era una nube confusa de pensamientos y dolor. ¿Qué había pasado?

Entonces recordó.

¡Harry!

¿Qué había pasado con él?

Volteó levemente el rostro, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, y ahí a su lado, estaba su hijo. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, que misteriosamente no sangraba. Pero fuera de eso, y de que estaba inconscientes, estaba bien. Había sobrevivido.

Pero James....

Sintió el frío rodearla, y tragó difícilmente un nudo en la garganta.

Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar.

Todo estaría bien... pronto llegaría alguien para ayudarlos, y ella podría decirles que había sido Pettigrew el que los había traicionado.... su premonición sobre la muerte de Sirius a manos de los dementores sería falsa.....

Volteó a ver a su hijo. Estaba dormido. Se veía tan lindo. Tan inocente. No tenía idea de que por lo que acababa de hacer, sería recordado para siempre. 

Acababa de recordar la premonición que había tenido un día antes. Harry, adolescente, había hecho un _patronus_ que había tomado forma de un ciervo. Pudo ver a su hijo claramente. Su cabello negro revuelto, sus gafas. Sería idéntico a James.

Siempre estaré a tu lado Harry..... James también lo estará.....serás idéntico a.....

Una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Luego otra. Otra más.

Acababa de recordar que James estaba muerto. No podría ver a su hijo.

Pero si lo vería. Se encargaría de eso. Ella lograría que Harry fuera el mejor mago que nunca antes había vivido. Era el descendiente de Gryffindor. Él..... él sería el mejor. Sobreviviría a todo.....

El niño que vivió.....

Pronto llegaría la ayuda....

...Estaba tan cansada.....

Sólo.....sólo cerraré los ojos unos momentos..... Sirius..... él vendrá en unos momentos..... el profesor Dumbledore..... él mandará a alguien..... diré la verdad.... unos momentos..... sólo tengo que aguantar..... unos momentos..... 

Cada vez era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Parpadear costaba cada vez más trabajo..... el silencio no ayudaba a mantenerse despierta.....

En unos momentos más..... volveré a verte James.....

_-- "Te amo Lily. Por siempre y para siempre." Con su túnica negra, James le sonreía. Lily apenas podía escuchar los murmullos emocionados de la multitud. Era tan feliz. Se estaba casando con el hombre que amaba. _

_¡Qué importaba todo lo demás!_

_Sonrió dulcemente, con un nudo en la garganta, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos verdes._

Ahora, sólo debía esperar..... esa luz, seguramente era la ayuda..... aunque esa figura que estaba al final de la luz, no podía ser..... era imposible..... no podía ser James de verdad.....

Tal vez sólo era un sueño. Sería mejor seguirle el juego al sueño. Todo estaría bien. Sirius cuidaría a su hijo. Su hijo estaría a salvo. Voldermort había muerto. 

Todo....

Estaría.....

Bien.....

_"Te amo James. Por siempre y para siempre."_

**FIN**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Sniiff... que mala soy.... es decir, ellos mueren, eso es algo que todos sabemos, pero..... los trate bien mal. Los hice sufrir, sufrir y sufrir. En fin. La canción que puse es de Eros Ramazotti, se llama Ojos de Esperanza, y me pareció que quedaba bien con la trama. Y aunque nunca he escuchado la canción, me hizo llorar.

_ no me pertenece nada en esta historia. Ni Harry, ni James, ni Lily, ni Sirius, ni.... SNIIIFF... Remus. Me pertenece la idea de esto. Es todo. Juro que no me pertenece nada más. Y estoy especialmente contenta de que no me pertenecen los dementores.

¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SU REVIEW!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡QUE LINDOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!!

**Danyliz**: ¡¡Gracias Danny-sama por tu comentario!! En verdad lo agradezco mucho ^^. Y sobre eso que la autora tiene talento..... creo que te confundiste de fic. El de Sam-chan se llama ¿Sueño?. Y ojalá no te haya molestado eso de Daniela Lizbeth, y que fuera la novia de Sirius –Kali chifla fingiendo demencia-

**Asosa76**: Siento mucho haberte llorar (aunque, es un fic triste, así que ese era su cometido..... ¿o no? ¿_? Estoy confundida...). Espero que este segundo capítulo también te haya gustado. 

**Princess Leia Skywalker**: Gracias por tu review ^^. ¿Realista? Creo que me porté demasiado cruel con ambos personajes..... pero gracias de cualquier modo ^^.

**Lina Saotome**: ¡¡Gracias Lina-san por tu review!! ¿¿¿Te inspiré??? ¿¿¿Para tu versión el quinto libro??? ¡ME ENCANTA CUANDO ESO PASA! ^__^ En especial considerando que me encantó tu fanfic. Muchas Gracias por las dos ideas.^O^  Ojalá te haya gustado como puse tus ideas. Ya tenía pensado algo parecido... en fin. Sobre Severus, ojalá que te haya gustado la pequeñísima escena de Severus-Lily..... aunque era más bien de amistad. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Sobre lo del Aveda Kavedra, si recordé que esa fue la maldición con la que murieron los papás de Harry, peeero si lo mataba así de rápido, no daba tiempo a que tuviera todos sus recuerdos.

**Dolphin**: ***^^*** Que bueno que te gustó y que se sintió el aire nostálgico.... acababa de leer el libro 3 cuando empecé este fic. ^^

Wilbur: ¡Gracias!. Me alegra que te guste ^^.

**Harriet Potter**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^. 

**Cali-chan**: Hola!! Tiempo sin leernos, ¿verdad?. Bueno, lamento decirte que no soy pro Hermione-Harry. Ya sé que a ti no te gusta Ginny-Harry, pero a mi.... ¡ME ENCANTA! Si no, pregúntale a Sam-chan o a Danny-sama. ^^U ellas no dejaran mentir. :P Creo que es la primera pareja en la que no estamos de acuerdo. Si, copie la frase de Ron y se la di a Sirius, pero es que... ¡parecía que quedaba! Y bueno, creo que en este capítulo ya se ve más que pinté a James más como Ron.... ^^u no pude evitarlo. Siempre que imagino a James, lo imagino como con el carácter de Ron, pero con una mezcla de Fred y George, y la galanura irresistible de Bill  ( *_* cúlpenme si pueden). :P pero creo que pinté a Remus más como Harry...... ^^U que revoltijo. Aunque Andrea es una afortunada.... ¡se quedó con Remus!

**Saeta**: Ojalá no te haya decepcionado este capítulo. A mi me divirtió mucho escribirlo... :P es que no me tuve que meter a la mente de un hombre para escribirlo!  Juro que meterme a la mente de un chico, siendo feminista, es para causar jaqueca.

**Usako**: Gracias por tu review ^o^. Ojalá te haya gustado.

**Umi Natsuko**:  Gracias por tu comentario, Umi-san. :p Je, aunque no lo creas, a mi también se me olvidaba que lo estaba recordando porque se estaba muriendo. ^^U. Me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

**Esmeralda**: Bueno, ojalá no hayas inundado tu casa. Gracias por tu review ^^.

**Filomena Apricot**: Lamento no haber puesto más de Sirius.  Pero como fanática de Remus que soy, _tenía_ que darle protagonismo. Y bueno, si puse un poco de Sirius. Gracias por tu comentario ^^

**Aby**: La intención es lo que cuenta, Aby, así que no te preocupes ^^. Ojalá te guste este segundo capítulo. Y no te preocupes. Yo también soy una masoquista. Sobre todo con los fics.

**Slythy**: Bueno, debo decir gracias por la presión ^^. Finalmente, luego de unas cuantas horas frente a la computadora, _POR FIN_ terminé la parte de Lily. Ojalá te haya gustado ^^.

**Nathweasley**: Yo también soy muy sentimental.  Con decirte que lloré amargamente cuando Hagrid le dio el álbum de fotos a Harry, en el libro uno. Gracias por tu review ^^

¡¡¡¡PERDÓN POR HABER HECHO EL CAPÍTULO TAN LARGO!!!! Es que :P creo que de James ya se sabe casi todo, y encuentro a Lily muy misteriosa.... ¡Y ME ENCANTA EL MISTERIO! 

Cierto, sobre el comportamiento de los Dursley.... lo siento, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que puedan existir personas así. Pensé que se podría explicar mejor así el comportamiento de Petunia y de Vernon. De Dudley ese es harina de otro costal. Pero creo que tuvo que haber algo para que Petunia y Vernon sean tan.... _muggles_.  Es que simplemente no creo su comportamiento posible.  Creo más que sea por un hechizo, a que sean así en realidad.

Para howlers, dementores, amenazas, cartas bomba, virus, reclamos, tomatazos, lechugazos y demás, mándenselos a Lord Voldermort y / o al enano. Para preguntas, chicos apuestos, comentarios CONSTRUCTIVOS, un  Lupin perdido, dulces, chocolates, caramelos, ranas de chocolate, pasteles de calabaza y demás, mis mails son hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com o a hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx

Nos vemos!

JA NE

XO

Hechicera Kali


End file.
